


The Way You Look Tonight

by rboudreau



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Slow Dancing, at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Via Tumblr:</p><p>~buckyhtml: you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Hope you like it.

Mickey shuffled into the kitchen sleepily, wearing a tank top and a pair of Ian’s boxers. He came up behind Ian and wrapped his arms around his waist as Ian turned on the radio. He buried his face between Ian’s shoulder blades and gave a tired sigh.

“Stuff’s all put away,” he mumbled. “Just got that box of pictures and shit from your place, but that can wait until tomorrow.”

Ian grinned. “Great. I’ve got all the kitchen stuff put away too.”

He fought back a yawn. “I’m beat, man. Let’s go to bed.”

He stepped back and turned around to head back to their bedroom. Ian grabbed his wrist and pulled him back as a new song started. “Wait,” he said, pulling Mickey back to him. “I love this song.”

Mickey groaned softly, lazily protesting Ian winding his arms around Mickey’s waist. “It’s 3 in the morning. We’ve been unpacking for hours.”

Ian leaned their foreheads together and gave him puppy dog eyes. “Please?” He started moving them around the small space of their kitchen, dancing slowly to the music. “It’s our first night in our new place, and I wanna dance with you in our kitchen.”

He started to object, so Ian spun him out and then back in again, making Mickey throw his head back laughing. “Christ, okay.” He wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and continued their slow dance around the kitchen. “This is lame,” he said. He nuzzled his face into Ian’s neck, holding him close. 

Ian smiled, pressing his nose against Mickey’s temple. They danced slowly, no space between them while the music surrounded the air around them.

_Lovely. Never never change._  
 _Keep that breathless charm. Won’t you please arrange it?_  
 _Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

Mickey sighed softly, pressing a light kiss beneath Ian’s jaw. He felt his heart clench a little as his boyfriend pulled him closer, singing the final lines quietly in his ear. 

“ _Cause I love you just the way you look tonight. Mm mm. Mm mm. Just the way you look...tonight._ ” He pulled back a little, making eye contact with Mickey. “Love you,” he mumbled, kissing Mickey gently. They stayed connected like that for a few minutes, their arms tangled around each other and their lips moving together in the darkness of their kitchen.

Ian sighed happily as he pulled away. He kissed the tip of Mickey’s nose before moving away to shut off the radio. Mickey grabbed his hand as he came back to him and smiled sheepishly at him.

“I love you too.”

Ian grinned, taking his face in his hand and kissing him once more. “I’m glad we got our own place.” 

Mickey nodded in agreement. Ian could tell how tired he was, so he dragged Mickey to their bedroom, got him in bed, and climbed in next to him. They pulled the blanket up over themselves and Mickey turned his back to Ian, who immediately snuggled up behind him, draping one arm over his body and lacing their fingers together. He pressed a kiss against the back of Mickey’s neck and breathed in deeply.

He hummed The Way You Look Tonight quietly, and Mickey felt himself relax completely in Ian’s arms. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself about to drift off to sleep.

“Can we christen the place tomorrow?” he mumbled. Ian chuckled and nodded, pulling Mickey closer.

“First thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
